


I fell into your eyes

by lillaseptember



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, M/M, actually based on avicii's addicted to you but w/e, i wrote this purely because NO ONE ELSE HAS and that's honestly a crime in itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillaseptember/pseuds/lillaseptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing rain.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell into your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hannigram in an Avicii's [Addicted to you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc9c12q3mrc) AU.
> 
> Written as a passive aggressive remark for tumblr, mostly for people to realize what A TRULY BRILLIANT IDEA THIS IS. Because a gay version of Bonnie and Clyde was all we ever wanted, wasn't it?

A desolate small town in the midst of the Alaskan wastelands. Snow covered mountains, frostbitten firs and ice roads all guarded by the endless sky with it's dancing auroras. A halcyon site spared from the rushing hassle of the present times.

A region completely disconnected from the rest of the world.

And wiping up the spilled beer and scattered cigarette ashes from the latest truckload of customers in the rundown but crowded bar, Will couldn't wait to get out of there.

He had applied for the waiter position just a few weeks ago, but he was already sick of serving the sloppy and rowdy truckers. Of courteously having to reject the sleazy flirtations the manager kept assaulting him with. Of the intimate coherency of the community pressing at his psyche, beckoning him to sink down to their level.

He was tired of being utterly alone in a place where no one understood him. Where no one really _saw_ him.

He ached for the thrill of endorphins that would only occur by misdemeanor, the rush of dopamine by unrighteousness, the sweet tremble of adrenaline that was brought on by wickedness.

Will had been sober for far too long, and his self-restraint was wearing thinner by the day.

But he managed to conduct himself by a strained inhale as he carried over the drained beer jugs and scattered shot glasses to the serving hatch leading in to the kitchen and the overweight and greasy cook. The few worded and soft spoken man had been the closest thing Will had to a friend in that godforsaken place, and he acknowledged Will with a sluggish nod, probably already drunk out of his mind, stirring leisurely in the gooey pots. 

Will suppressed a sigh that would have been justified as he set about polishing the newly washed glasses the cook had so considerately provided him with, and he was just about to start his daily routine of bitterly condemning his fate of rotting away to only resentful skin and bones in the middle of nowhere, never allowed to feel the euphoria of iniquity burning through his veins ever again.

But then his whole world was violently and abruptly turned upside down as _he_ walked into the bar.

The man in the long overcoat walked into the dreary bar with a flare that didn't go unnoticed by anyone, all eyes instantly trained on him as his oxford clad steps echoed against the hardwood floor. Ashy hair slicked back to frame his face, the razor sharp cheekbones the most prominent feature, he carried himself with a pomposity that jabbed at the humble atmosphere of the small town, self-assurance burning in his eyes. 

Eyes that burned even brighter as they landed on Will, a smug smirk tugging at the man's lips.

Will immediately found himself drowning in the amber of his irises, feeling a tug low in his gut as the man's eyes scorched his skin, and he had to avert his gaze, focusing on the grungy counter in front of him as he fought to not let his blush give him away.

He had long ago sword to never fall in love.

But a cool calm settled over him as the distinguished man made his way over to the bar, placing his leather duffel bag on the chair next to him as he ordered a whiskey.

Taking in his polished appearance, the tailored suit underneath the smart overcoat, the manager quickly poured him a glass out of their best bottle, plucked down and dusted off from their highest shelf.

The man took a slow sip of the amber liquid as he shifted his gaze to Will again, and with his back turned to him, Will felt his eyes burning into the back of his skull. Fumbling slightly at the waistband of his trousers, he turned around to feel the rush of adrenaline as he drowned in those burning amber eyes again, and Hannibal only grinned triumphantly around the tumbler as he himself reached into the pocket of his coat.

"Your cash register, please."

Pointing his gun between the eyes of the manager, Hannibal smiled sweetly as Will kicked down the bar stool next to him, feeling the thrill of wickedness as he gripped the smooth handle of his own gun, drawing the attention of the rest of the bar as he shot a warning shot into the dusty old ceiling, the sweet tremble of unrighteousness that cursed through him more addictive than even the most powerful narcotic.

"Everybody on the floor!"

Most of the customers had scrambled to the grimy floor already by only the look of Will's gun, and the rest had followed by the resonance of his warning shot. But some of the more noteworthy patrons had held their ground a little more firmly as they stubbornly met this gaze. But snarling softly as his finger twitched at the trigger, high on his very own brand of drug, Will _would_ be the last one to back down.

"On the _floor_. Now!"

And the gun barrel aimed directly at their foreheads was what finally convinced them.

" _All_ of the register, please."

Backing up with his back against Hannibal, he kept his hostages compliant as Hannibal firmly pressed the tip of his gun against the jaw of the manager, just smiling more broadly as he fixed him with a vehement look. Sparing him a quick glance, Hannibal's eyes just burned with the same intensity as they always did, and Will had to suppress a smile as he returned his gaze to the individuals cowering before him.

The duffel bag was soon filled to the brink with the bar's whole revenue, Hannibal silently removed the gun from its place pressed snugly against the manager's jaw, and he picked up the bag from the counter along with the whiskey tumbler. Walking over to Will, who still held a vigilant eye on their hostages, he offered the glass to him with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrow.

Only hesitating temporarily, Will eventually relaxed his hold on his gun as Hannibal raised his again, the bar customers never free from the firearm threat, and he accepted the glass from Hannibal's extended hand, and downed it in one fell swoop.

Watching him intently, Will's entire being was on fire then, the alcohol and hormones cursing through his system and Hannibal's gaze singeing his skin, and Will watched as his hands clenched tighter around his gun's handle.

And releasing the empty glass, they were out of the small town bar before the broken shards had even stopped skittering across the floor.

The tires of the Graham coupe spun momentarily against the icy road before speeding down towards the rosy sunset, leaving a trail of snow smoke in their wake.

And leaning back against the car seat as the sheer euphoria had finally sated him, his limbs growing weary and his mind drowsy, Hannibal's rapturous laughter of pure delight finally quieting down, Will looked over at him with an accusing look.

"You kept me waiting."

"I always find my way back to you, Will."

Hannibal only grinned at his incisive tone, long ago having grown accustomed to his brooding tendencies, and his statement was as profound as it got, but shuffling lower into his seat, Will still pouted softly. 

"But never keep me waiting again."

Hannibal looked over at him, with pure adoration shining in his eyes, before he reached over to gently grab hold of Will's hand, pressing it tenderly to his lips as he turned his gaze to the snow carpeted road in front of them.

Leading them to a life of even more deviltry.

**Author's Note:**

> _Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue, out of control, what can I do? I'm addicted to you!_
> 
> I'm not the biggest fan of Avicii, but this song is groovy.
> 
> It's once again the middle of the night, I'm rambling about morally questionable gay cannibals, and I can't find it in myself to question my life choices.


End file.
